Sitting in a Tree
by AnimeKitty101
Summary: bum bum bummmm
1. Chapter one

AnimeKitty (aka-AK)~ Hey! This is like.. Me first fic, so if u judge it.. Please go easy on me! I no that it makes no sense at first, but it all comes to a close, I promise!  
  
Kitoma (aka-K)~ what are you talkin' bout?!!!! U rote like five other fics! Half including me!!!  
  
AK~ but no1 but me saw 'em, so they don' really count, plus, my evil laptop funked out and won't let me get to my stories!! It be evilness!!  
  
K~ anywoo, AK owns none of this, even though she likes to think that Hiei is hers.. If she says that he is her slave, it isn't in that perverted way.. Jus' thought I'd tell ya!  
  
AK~ a gal can dream rite?! *starts sobbing uncontrollably* oh, well I kinda own Kyama, she is my character, along with you Kitoma.. How about I put u two in a Takoukou fic! That would be awsome!! Btw, I'm a girl, I'm strait (sexually that is), and I hang around my bro's friends WAY too much, my mind is partly that of a 16 year old guys.. Not that way.. Well me no own the characters, but, I still dream about it, how awsome would it be to meet Jerry Cook?! Me talkith 2 much, c ya! Enjoy da fic! Flame me if you must!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Sitting in a Tree  
  
Hiei awoke with a start, he had been dreaming about her again. She was the only thing that Hiei cared about more than Yukina, his sister. Her name was Kyama, Kyama Heita. He had fallen in love with her the moment that he saw her, when he was looking for Yuske to tell him about a mission he was on.  
  
~memory~  
  
Yuske was talking with her Kurama and Kuwabara. They were discussing "mythical" creatures, demons. Kyama was into that kind of thing, and had always loved expressing her opinion on the subject.  
  
Kurama spotted Hiei in a tree and hinted for him to come down, so he jumped back a little and walked up as if nothing were going on.  
  
"Yuske, we need to talk," Hiei had said, hoping to avoid meeting the girl.  
  
"Sure but first, meet Kyama, she is also into demons, and really has a thing for third eyes," Yuske said as he elbowed Hiei.  
  
"Hey, I'm Hiei. You know, you should really learn to keep your nose out of things like that, you could get hurt. Now come on bird brain, let's go," Hiei grabbed Yuske's arm and pulled him away.  
  
"He wasn't very nice," Kyama said as she put her hands on her hips, which were covered by her "sailor suit" outfit.  
  
"He doesn't like people that much, he doesn't get along with them well, as you can see," Kuwabara said.  
  
"Yes, but he did seem quite rude, even for his usual self," Kurama said deep in thought.  
  
Kyama started to fiddle with her cat necklace, which she never took off. She had gotten it from her mother who had been dead for ten years now.  
  
~end memory~  
  
"Yuske, I'm looking for a demon, her name is Keinta, she escaped from demon world twenty years ago and supposedly had a child. Keinta probably died, but the child might still be around, I need to find her and get her to, well.... become part of Yukina. They are "sisters" so to speak. They are one soul split in two and if both halves don't combine by the next moon cycle, they will rot in an eternal hell until one of them gives up their half of the soul," Hiei explained to Yuske.  
  
"What happens when they combine?" Yuske asked.  
  
"They either become one person, or each give up part of their soul and stay two people," Hiei was getting nervous, they had almost two weeks to find the demon and Yukina, tell them what what's going on, and get then to combine.  
  
Yuske was thinking about that convo with Hiei and was wondering what the child would look like. If the two did not combine, Yukina would die, and Kuwabara would want to go with her, then Yuske would have to go, causing Kayko to go and Hiei would already be there and Kurama would want to go too. This would cause the world to wonder and make life even more difficult.  
  
~later~  
  
Why was that guy such an asshole? He needs some help, Kyama thought while walking down the hall to class a few days after she met Hiei. He seemed nice enough at first glance, but he was so mean! And to the new girl in town! Then that freak just brushed me off when I was at the mall with Kurama, 'Kurama, don't get too busy we have work to do' was all he said and then when I tried to talk to him he told me to stay away from him, how rude! Wait. why am I obsessing over him, Kyama opened the door to her class and sat down at her seat, three in front of Kayko, Yuske's girlfriend.  
  
"hey, Kayko!" Kyama said as she took out her books for her algebra 3 class.  
  
"Hi-a, Kyama! You have this class too?" Kayko asked thinking of how hard it was to get in.  
  
"Yeah. Where's Yuske? Shouldn't he be here?" Kyama wondered out loud.  
  
"He couldn't get in here even when I tutored him, it was kinda scary how bad with school he is, yet how good at fighting.." Kayko babbled on as Kyama's attention was directed to the window. She could have sworn that she had just seen Hiei in the window then jump away, how strange that she was thinking of HIM again.  
  
'how rude can a guy can get, I mean, I know that some are pretty bad, but he was awful. I wonder if I intimidated him or something? Wait stop thinking about that annoying short dude with black hair that is so sezzy!' Kyama mentally punched herself in the head as she let these thoughts roll through her depressed mind.  
  
"are you alright, Kyama? You look sick..," Kayko seemed to talk forever as Kyama drifted off in her own little world that seemed to be falling apart. 'he is still waiting for me. I cannot let him go yet, not until he wakes up, and even then, he has been through enough, he doesn't need that too. Breaking up would ruin his chances of ever fully recovering, the doctors told me to wait until he was fully recovered before I gave him any bad or depressing news, I must not jeopardize his recovery, I need to think of him, NOT ME!' Kyama jammed her head hard into her desk when she started arguing with herself over ever getting the nerve to break up with Jonachima.  
  
~memory~  
  
"Jonachima, be careful, I don't want you to get hurt while working with radiation! If you get hurt I'll die and I'll kill you too!" Kyama screamed as her love, Jonachima, went off to work with his two best friends in radiation testing.  
  
"I'll be fine, nothing will happen to me, I promise, and if something does happen, you can kill me, you even get first dibs, alright?" Jonachima laughed out tears forming in his eyes from laughing so hard.  
  
~later (in memory) to now~  
  
Jonachima was brought into the hospital, his friends dead from an experiment that had gone horribly wrong. He had been in the hospital for three years, still unconscious as they looked for ways to wake, and cure him.  
  
~end memory~  
  
Hiei walked into the mall looking for Kurama, who had promised to meet him there. It was a week after he had run into Kurama and Kyama together and he was not looking forward to the next time he saw her.  
  
"Hiei! Hey! Hiei! I brought a friend! Sorry I didn't tell you, but I made a date for today, and then when you said that it was an emergency, I thought that I would bring her along too!" Kurama yelled as he and Kyama ran up to Hiei.  
  
"Kurama, its not safe to care for anyone, you should know that by now."  
  
"I know, but Yuske is going out with Kayko..so maybe its safe for us if we really care.."  
  
"Yuske also cares about Kuwabara and because of that fact, Kuwabara almost died!! What if that happens to anyone else! Kayko would have died if t had wanted it that way!! You know how dangerous it is!"  
  
"does the though-guy-Hiei really care then? You sound like your worried about her safety."  
  
"I don't want to clean up a dead humans blood! I will not touch that filth!"  
  
"you are human right? You make it sound like you aren't." Kyama said, dwelling on the fact that he didn't act human.  
  
"you like demons right? Come with me, and you can see one, do you want to? I'll show you my real form!" Hiei laughed.  
  
"Hiei! Don't tell her!"  
  
"I'll just erase her memory anyway. Its no big deal."  
  
"I was right! You are a demon! That is so cool! Kurama! Are you a demon too?!" Kyama whispered, even more giddy than usual.  
  
"Just shut up, we don't really need you to know, and you'll forget soon enough," Hiei muttered, pulling Kyama out of the mall. Once out, Hiei put her on his back, and jumped across town to the old abandoned where house..  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
AK~ now wat???  
  
K~ how should we no??? its your stupid story!!!  
  
AK~ I no I no!! ha ha ha!!! *peeps hear evil laughs from all directions and cower in corners* I no!! I'll not tell you!! 


	2. Chapter two

AK~sorry its been so long!!!! XD been busy... I hope you still read my story.... ;_;  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Hiei got to the warehouse and took Kyama off his back. he turned around so he was facing her... and he grinned. When Kyama saw Hiei's twisted "smile" she shivered, but she couldn't stop looking at him... his lean muscles... his sleek hair... his eyes... his beautiful eyes...all three of them.... ~from Kyama's view~ Kyama gasped... he had 3 eyes! And the white band he always wore covered up the last one! Hiei began to transform... he became green and had eyes all over his body... but even still, she couldn't take her eyes off of him. ~with Kurama~ Kurama ran into the building, hoping to stop Hiei, but when he got there, he couldn't open the door; it was locked. ~Hiei's perspective again~ Hiei laughed and, to show his power, shot a box that was filled with feathers, causing them to errupt all over the room. Then he said "Now do you see what I am?! Hahaha!!! You pitiful human!!! You have no idea what you have gotten yourself into!!" All of a sudden, a great flash of yellow light engulfed the two of them, and Hiei watched Kyama collapse into a delicate heap on the floor.  
  
~later~  
  
"Kyama! Kyama! wake up!" Kurama yelled, watching her breathes becoming steady again. "Aren't you going to do something?! This is all your fault!" Kurama yelled at Hiei.  
  
"She'll be awake in a moment... don't bother explaining... I had an 'upgrade' she thinks that it was raining and she passed out here..." Hiei sighed... he looked at Kyama again, thinking of his sister... he had to find that girl... his sister's life depended on it...  
  
~the next day (6 days til Yukina goes to hell)~  
  
Kyama woke up, her alarm was going off and her favorite Melissa Etheridge song was on... "Please, baby, cant you see, my minds a burnin' hell? I got razors a rippin' and tearin' and strippin' my heart apart as well..." Kyama sighed and hummed the rest of the song as she lay in bed.  
  
After the song, Kyama got up and get dressed... then walked to her window, where she saw him again... she blinked and did a double-take... "Jonachima! Is that really you?!" Kyama screamed.  
  
Jonachima limped to the door... he had been cured. "hey, Ky... its been a while..." he said Kyama bursting into tears as she entered his embrace.  
  
Hiei watched this as he sat in Kyama's tree, horrified, he had never thought that she would be in love with someone else... but he also never thought that he had a chance...  
  
~with Yusuke and Keiko~  
  
"Yusuke... do you think it would be all right if we check up on Kurama and Hiei later?" Keiko asked... as her sailor suit billowed in the wind.  
  
"sure, and even if it isn't... oh, well."  
  
~with Yukina in the ice world~  
  
"Hello little birdie... what are you doing here? Oh! You have a letter for me?" Yukina giggled, knowing it was from that funny boy... Kuwabara...  
  
Yukina read the letter and even as the first line entered her mind, she started gasping, her brother had sent her a letter! But, it couldn't be correct, for it said that he needed her to go to Japan... and find Yusuke...  
  
~*~*~ AK~ ok... that's all for now!  
  
K~ after all of that time?! Just one chapter?!?! AK!!!! Oh, well.... Just write more soon...  
  
AK~ *looks innocent* 


End file.
